duskersfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime
General Info Slime (also referred to as Bacteria, Green Goo or Acid) is a threat found usually in later systems. It is an enemy the size of a Leaper and is immobile. It forms new Slime in a 1x1 fashion to move at a very slow rate towards the drones. It cannot be detected by the Motion Upgrade; only Sensor can detect it. Slime can be very quick to spread and difficult to get rid of. While the actual damage sustained from one Slime is relatively low, its high numbers and ability to significantly slow down drones to 1/5th of normal speed can quickly disable drones. It can spawn anywhere, in any room if the boarded vessel is infected though there is a specific spawning pattern before the latter is approached. Important Knowledge Slimes are attracted to stationary drones, particularly drones with Generators on them, frequently appearing in an adjacent room and growing towards the drone. Otherwise slime will grow to the nearest drone in their search area. Countermeasures Sonic removes Slime temporarily. Upon activating the upgrade, all slime will fade out of the room, however upon shutting down the upgrade, the slime returns after around 10-14 seconds en masse (t'''hat is they reappear nigh instantaneously in a large clump). Consider equipping sonic on your generator drone to keep it safe. Traps and Mines as well as Defense Turrets reportedly destroy the Green Goo, as does the Turret. Activated Ship Defense turrets will render a room spawn proof as the defenses will fire upon the slime every time it spawns. Remember you need the Interface Upgrade to access terminals and activate ship defenses. The turret requires 14 bullets to kill each each tile of slime (A fully loaded turret could kill 7 slimes, with 2 bullets left over) and larger infestation can quickly become out of control. With this in consideration, the turret is the most versatile method of clearing larger derelicts with multiple slime spawns present as Traps and Mines have very limited ammo and killing off a single slime section (using a well timed activate/deactivate turret command) can allow the player to access rooms (with haste). The safest way to get rid of slime is venting the room in question. Do realize you eject everything else in the room as well though and radiation can come in as well. If you want a more difficult option you can use ship defenses. Note that Slime, like most other 'biological' enemies in Duskers, are immune to radiation. However being organic they are thus vulnerable to the aforementioned Sonic Upgrade. Spawning behavior Every 2 minutes, the game rolls the dice for slime spawns and asteroid notifications. There is a 40% chance of slime spawning in a room with an unstealthed drone. If that fails, there is a 20% chance of slime regrowing in a room where you killed it all (e.g. with a trap or ship defense). If that fails, there is a 65% chance of it just spawning in some random room that doesn't meet either of those conditions. * Slime can also only spawn up to a maximum of three times, after which it will stop spawning. '''Advanced Information/tips: * Due to slime's general difficulty in dealing with, it is recommended to use the time command to keep track of when a 2 minute mark is coming up, and act accordingly. If you can bait slime into a room you don't need, or a room with an airlock or ship defense, that is ideal, otherwise all drones should be in the docking bay or stealthed at the 2 minute mark to reduce the risk of a slime spawn. If you have a turret upgrade, you can shoot the first node that spawns as soon as it spawns. * Using this technique you can generally last through slime ships indefinitely. Category:Threats